Return to me
by epicjellyfish
Summary: Only Fili dies in BOFA but reappears some time later at prince Kili's 77th birthday party. (I don't have a beta for this yet, rated T cuz I'm paranoid)
1. Chapter 1

After the battle of five armies, Fili, Kili, and Thorin were found lying together on the battle field. Kili and Thorin were brought to a healing tent, and were steadily recovering, but by the time they were found Fili's body had gone rigid and cold. Both his brother and his uncle insisted on being present at his burial, despite their injuries. As he was lowered into the ground, Kili collapsed, wailing like a child would have done. Thorin just stood, silent tears sliding down his face.

He had promised Dis that he would keep her boys safe. He had failed her, as well as Kili, and Fili, and he would never fully forgive himself for that.

But life went on. A year later Erabor had been returned to its former glory, and Thorin was officially crowned king of the mountain. A statue had been raised in Fili's honor, made of silver. But, while all thought that the remaining two royals had moved on from their loss, they had not. In The royal wing, there was a third bedroom, filled with Fili's clothes, tools, weapons, and childhood toys. There was a third throne beside Kili's in the throne room, forever empty.  
A vacant seat sat at the royal dining table, collecting dust.  
And a blackening hole, in the hearts of Durins heirs.

Still, they continued on. It was April 2nd, prince Kili's seventy-seventh birthday, and the whole of Erabor was buzzing with excitement. There was to be a party of epic proportions in the palace, and nobles from the surrounding kingdoms were invited, as well as the remaining company of Thorin Oakensheild(minus a certain hobbit) to dine and dance and celebrate the birthday and coming of age of the dear prince. It was to be something dreadfully exiting, since it was one the prince himself planned. The theme was that of a forest(surprisingly).

The walls of the banquet hall were draped in green cloth, cut to resemble vines. The buffet tables were slightly rectangular boulders with flat tops and moss draped on them. The eating tables themselves were round, and resembled that of a tree stump. The lamps were tinted green and yellow, and cast long shadows across the floor. Long, thick vines hung low from the ceiling, and all of this gave the feel of a forest.

The guest themselves milled about, exchanging congratulations and small talk with the prince. The king and the prince themselves sat at their table, opening the presents one by one, and calling out thanks to their gifter, as was custom.

A large box wrapped in bright, elaborate paper was set next to the gift table by one of the many servants at the party. It had mysteriously appeared at the back entrance of Erabor, but was deemed ok to put with the gifts for the tag addressed Kili.

The box was easily as large, if not larger than a man, with silver ribbons and green paper. When it was finally hefted onto the table of Thorin and Kili, the prince could not contain his excitement. When he saw the large package, he could only wonder of its contents. With care, he undid the ribbons, and tore the paper, until he could remove the lid. When he took it off though, the sides came crashing down and he stumbled back into his uncle. There standing in the center of the flattened box, was a tall figure. Dwalin and Balin had immediately leaped before the king and prince, brandishing their axes. The hooded figure turned soundlessly toward the royals, and bowed low.

"Who are you?" Are the first words out of Kili's mouth. Who is this stranger? Did he wish to kill him?

The stranger drew back his hood, to reveal the painfully familiar features of Fili. But there was something off. His ears, oh his ears were pointed. He drew a small box from his cloak with shaking hands.

"I am Fili, of the grey havens." Fili looked up at Kili with a pained, uncertain expression. He came very close to Kili, so close that his breath was felt ghosting down the princes cheeks. "I have come to give you a gift, brother"

* * *

I don't own the hobbit, I do not know Kili's age, and I love the idea of elf!fili reincarnated. Tell me what you think

(plz disregard all punctual mistakes)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Fili placed the small box in Kili's hands and kissed him on the forehead softly. Suddenly he was jerked back, and Thorin had Fili's arm in a firm grip. The king turned to Dwalin and muttered something in khuzdul. The dwarf guard relayed the message to the other guards, and they began to evacuate all guests. The party was over.

Thorin stood, regarding the stranger with anger and suspicion. Kili had a desperate look about him, and he stared at Fili pleadingly, as if he would disappear if Kili looked away. That was the diffrence between the king and his heir. The weakness and grief caused by Fili's death Thorin filled with other emotions; suspicion and anger. He drowned himself in work, progress. Kili on the other hand, made no move to shield that weakness. He acknowledged Fili's death, yes. But never did he have the resolve to accept it.

But now here he was, a gift from mahal himself. But he wasn't. This Fili was at least six foot five, with pointed ears and a slimmer frame.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Thorin demanded angrily. His voice echoed off the empty walls.

"I am who i said. Have you forgotten me already?" Fili replied anxiously.

"If you are truly Fili, answer me this. What was my second name?"Kili asked softly.

"Foxbain. You received it after you saved Gimli from foxes in the blue mountains." Fili replied. Kili left up and threw his arms around Fili's neck.  
"You never said why you were here"Thorin said testily. "Never said why you were from the grey havens instead of Aule's halls."why your an elf.

Fili pulled from a reluctant Kili's embrace.  
"I was sent from the valor in this form to resolve the grudge between dwarves and elves. In five days, if it is not resolved, I shall die and return to the halls of our fore fathers"

Thorin regarded him suspiciously."how do I know you are truly my nephew?"

"It is you who decides if I am truly your nephew" replies Fili simply. "I intend to make the most of my five days in Erabor"

He breezes past the two royals, taking in the authentically decorated room. "You can't tell anybody that doesn't already know me who I really am" he jumps up, grabs one of the low hanging vines and climbs.

"I have one question though, Fili. Why did you come in a box?" Fili slid down the vines, and hung before Kili, his feet tangled in the vines above.

"Don't play dumb." He grinned" I wanted to see the look on high prince Kili's face when he gets the most beautiful birthday present ever!"

Kili punched his brother's shoulder"don't be so modest, brother dear" and he smiled. Not just any smile either. A genuine grin, one Thorin hadn't seen since Fili's death.

it's time to invite the king of mirkwood for negotiations. He thought.

* * *

Hello dudes and dudettes!

sorry the chapter is so short, but I have another idea for a story, and I have to write it before I forget.

thank you so much for the reveiws!

p.s.

i haven't beta'd this story, and I don't own the hobbit


End file.
